theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lizofstad
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Young and the Restless Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Malcolm Winters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danber328 (Talk) 16:12, July 14, 2010 Well all I really got rid of was the family thing. I am going to make a seperate place for that that lists the family members. And I just organized the businesses a little bit and got rid the ones that haven't been mentioned or shown in years. Nikki is going as Nikki Newman, so I guess she kept the last name. Strange, because her last marriage was to David Chow. Phyllis and Nick appear to be divorcing so lets not change hers quite yet. But I agree, there should be some name changes. Thanks for the suggestion, and everything you do for the wikia! Characters Just letting you know that I sort of switched things on the characters page. Before it had the list of the letters. I got rid of it, as I've been on other wikias and I've found just all the names under the specific letter is very helpful and the list is unneeded. Danber328 00:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't like it, but thanks for the heads up. I'll work with it and see how it goes. I bet you were wondering where I was. I've just been too busy for my beloved Wikia. Talk to you soon! Lizofstad 15:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Tried it. Hated it. Switched it back. It's too hard to edit the entire page when you only want to add one name to a section. Plus the page is only going to get bigger as we add more characters. Hope that's not a problem. Lizofstad 18:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletes What do you mean? I am by no means a wikia expert. Do you mean the red links? ----------------- Yeah like the http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Stuart page. I created it but it was spelled wrong so I marked it for deletion. Wikia Help says. Only Administrators can delete entire pages so they are no longer viewable. I think when you edit a page, you have a Delete button that I don't. This lists all the pages that are marked for deletion: http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Delete&action=edit&redlink=1 Let me know if I can do anything else to help you. Lizofstad 18:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been around alot lately. My life's been hectic but now that I'm getting into a nice routine I should be around alot more. Danber328 01:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I've been missing your updates though. Glad you're back. Lizofstad 02:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem I'll take care of it the best I can. I am very very sorry i have not been around. I started working on this haunted house shortly after I promised to be around more and I assisted in building it pretty much every day, so I was rarely home. But now it's November and unless I get saddled with a veterans day or Thanksgiving project I should be around. I'll let you know if something comes up. By the way, as much as it disgusts me, Adam and Sharon are probably going to end up together. Danber328 06:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Don't worry about it. This site is supposed to be fun, not yet another responsibility in our lives. You'll get to it when you can. That is disgusting but you're probably right. Victor's '''eighth '''wedding. Love it! Lizofstad 16:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) adoption Hi. I was reviewing some of the "on hold" adoption requests today and saw your request from november to adopt this wiki. I'm not sure if you ever saw Brandon's response, but basically as there is still an active admin here (User:Danber328 he asked if you would discuss the adoption with him/her and make sure it is ok. Danber is not a bureaucrat and cannot promote you themselves, but we will be happy to do so with their approval. Otherwise s/he would need to be inactive for 60 days before we can help you adopt the wiki. Please let me know if you are still interested in trying to adopt this wiki and willing to talk to Danber328, or if I should just close the request. -- Wendy (talk) 04:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. Thanks for pointing out the message. As the admin has been on the wiki since you left it but chose not to answer I've gone ahead and assumed it's ok. I've given you admin rights. If you would also like bureaucrat rights please ask again after the 60 days (early february at the moment). -- Wendy (talk) 17:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC)